


Tristesse

by Snowgrouse



Category: A Woman's Face (1941)
Genre: Darkfic, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgrouse/pseuds/Snowgrouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lies next to him, full of hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tristesse

**Author's Note:**

> A small glimpse into what must've gone through Anna's mind on the day she first had sex with Torsten.

He lies sleeping beside her, some of her virgin blood still on his cock.

He'd taken her to his bed with passionate kisses and firm, sure hands, and yet she'd hesitated. This was not at all how her dreams of love had unfolded. In her head, she had had scripts, plans, well-worn fantasies, the steps of which she could've traced in her sleep. None of this was right, and she had sunk into the bed with a chilling heaviness, her limbs like lead, unmoving underneath his weight. 

He'd scolded her. "You've got that bitter look in your eyes again, Anna. You are either sinking into the regrets of the past or speeding ahead towards the failures of the future, I can tell. And you forget to live in the present," he'd leered, "with all its _pleasures_ on offer." Satisfied with his philosophical insight, he'd buried his mouth in her pussy, lapping at her with the practiced skill, the disgusting precision of a womaniser.

"Shut up and lick," she'd snarled with her fist in his hair, grinding into his face with more anger than arousal. "Just shut up."

Even as he'd fucked her, she'd stared into the mirror on his ceiling, wondering if he would have ever done this to the scarred Anna, if he would be pounding this feverishly into her had she not agreed to kill for him. He'd moaned into her ear in ecstasy, coming inside his fantasy, the murderess of his dreams, the woman with the courage he lacked. 

When he'd finished, she'd rolled him off her in disgust.

Full of hate, she lies next to him and and knows she is capable of murder.


End file.
